My other dimension lover
by 1Angel's Wings9
Summary: Now the kids are 16 and they are learning at H.A. In Science class, Kowalski and his classmates, along with Private and Persephone, were assigned to make a machine that can travel into many dimensions. However, when Kowalski was finished with his machine at home, it sucks him and his siblings into the other dimension. Full summary inside.


**So this story is set after 12 years in my story: Skilene lives for years. Summary: Now the kids are 16 and they are learning at H.A. In Science class, Kowalski and his classmates, along with Private and Persephone, were assigned to make a machine that can travel into many dimensions. However, when Kowalski was finished with his machine at home, it sucks him and his siblings into the other dimension, where they meet the other Rico, Persephone and Hannah. But when they learned the other Private and Kowalski are dead in the other dimension, Kowalski starts to fall for Persephone. But will she return his feelings?**

**I do not own anything except the story and the OCs. And the first part is Kowalski's POV then Alternate Persephone's then back to Kowalski's.**

* * *

~Chapter one~

12 years passed and now me and my brothers and sisters are learning here at Hollywood arts with my mentor, Robbie Shapiro. Well, Ms. Tori Vega and Mr. Andre Harris are Seph's mentor, Ms. Cat Valentine is Private's mentor, Mr. Beck Oliver is Rico's mentor and Mrs. Jade Oliver is Hannah's mentor... I guess we are talented. Back to reality, I was in Science class with Private and Persephone. I was sitting in the middle of them and Violet was sitting next to me. She gave me a piece of paper saying 'See you later at your house.' Okay that was sweet but why?

"Mr. Davis, please pay attention to me. This is about your science project." Ms. Julia scolded. "Okay this is about the machine that can travel into many dimensions. So I assigned you, Mr. Davis, with Ms. Blooms and your siblings."

"Okaay?" I heard Violet giggled as she gave me another paper saying 'So I guess I'll see you later, then.'

"Yeah." I muttered.

After classes, I went to my locker and placed all my books and got my tool box out when Seph and Violet came in front of me. They were holding two posters of the famous boy band called One direction and Big Time Rush.

"Kowalski! You got to take us to the concert!" Seph squealed.

"But we have a project to finish." I said, breaking their spirits to the dump.

"But I can take you there after finishing the machine." I added.

"Really? Thanks, Kowalski! Your the best boyfriend ever!" Violet squealed as she gave me a kiss and left with Seph to the Asphalt cafe.

And I can''t believe it. She really said I'm the best boyfriend ever. I guess I am. After having a quick snack at the Asphalt Cafe, Me and my siblings, along with Violet, went home. Back at home, I saw mom and dad were on the couch, watching T.V and eating popcorn.

"Hey mom and dad. Me, Private, Violet and Kowalski are going upstairs to finish our project." Seph greeted as we followed her upstairs and Rico and Hannah watched the T.V with mom and dad.

* * *

Heh. Never thought all these 12 years of training, I guess it's almost time. After I lost my brothers in the war, I never thought I'll loose him. My brother, my first crush... My first love. In head quarters, Violet joined because the lost of my brother in the war between Blowhole. I also lost my father and mother because they loved us. They protected us from the wretched Blowhole. Now I'm following their footsteps...

"Ma'am, the other dimension you has started to built the machine with her siblings and other dimension Violet." Hannah informed.

"Good, make sure Rico and Violet are ready for the surprise attack." I ordered as we saluted and she left to inform them.

"I'm making sure I avenge you, mom, dad, and Private." I muttered as I paused the screen on the other dimension me and her brother.

* * *

After we finished the machine, I tried to test it out. But it won't open. Seph snatched the remote from me and tried to the same. I tried to take it back but she raised her hand so I can't reach it. Then Rico and Hannah came in. Persephone accidentally knocked the remote from her hand and it flew to the wall, causing it to haywire. Violet backed up from the machine as she ran behind it.

Then light shone. It shone in front of me, Seph, Private, Rico and Hannah and the next thing we knew, we were inside a control room and in front of a girl who looks exactly like Seph.

"Hello, Kowalski."

* * *

**Like a shot from your lover. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I got nothing left because my thoughts left me and my classmates interrupted me on writing. So how was it?**


End file.
